


I Got That Freshman Fever

by wwe_femslash



Series: College Days [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwe_femslash/pseuds/wwe_femslash
Summary: It's the first day of a new year at McMahon University. And hundreds of students are arriving to begin anew at this prestigious college. Let's see what they get up to.





	1. Twin Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a first in a series of College AU!WWE fics that I'm doing. This one is to start and give the main introductions of everyone. There will be lots of characters here and there so I'm not going to tag them all. I will tag the main pairings that'll be happening, but I'm sure more will come about eventually. Hope you enjoy!

"Brie!" 

Brie Bella turned from resting on the side of her car to see what, or who, had called her name. She blinked as she stared into an identical pair of eyes. Her twin sister Nikki was looking desperately at her, a clearly heavy box in her hands.

"A little help." Nikki pleaded as the box began to slip from her hands. 

Brie approached her and grabbed onto the box as well. Sighing she helped Nikki place it onto the little trolley that was next to them.

"I don't know why you couldn't have just asked some strong guy to help you instead of struggling yourself." Brie muttered as she reached inside the trunk of the car and pulled out a lighter box.

She looked back up and caught her sister staring at her with her hands on her hips.

"I think we can manage ourselves if someone was  _ actually _ helping. What is with you?" It was Nikki's turn this time to lean against the car. She folded her arms across her chest.

Brie placed the box in her hands onto her luggage trolley and turned back to her sister. "I'm fine." She gave a small smile and mirrored her twin's position on the car. "I'm a little nervous actually." She admitted.

Nikki smiled and reached a hand out to pat Brie on the shoulder. "We're gonna be fine sis. I promise you."

They quickly finished unpacking the car and finally made their way towards the campus in front of them. It was huge, the big building in front of them was obviously the main building where all classes happened. There were a few other buildings around too, the gym, swimming pools and even a little coffee shop and a restaurant in between the school and the five dormitories that surrounded the main building. There were people outside of the school building directing everyone to the quad behind it.

“I have no idea where we go now.” Nikki muttered as they tried to swerve in and out of the mass amount of students, parents and possibly professors that were rushing around the campus.

“Over there.” Brie replied as she pointed at a group of tables set out around the quad.

They walked over and approached a lady sitting behind one of the tables.

“Hi girls.” She greeted with a big smile on her face. “I'm Professor Lilian Garcia. Are you new freshmen checking in?” She asked as she began to flick through the pieces of paper that were on the desk in front of her. “Can I have your names?”

Brie and Nikki gave their names and waited patiently for Professor Garcia to find them on the list. Brie was watching the women as she worked, but Nikki’s attention was elsewhere. She was watching as all the new freshmen lined up at all the tables surrounding them. There were so many she couldn't believe it. She was then brought back down to earth as a girl walked up to the table next to them. She was a beautiful, with long blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Nikki noted that she only had one suitcase with her, and a backpack covered in cartoon cats. The blonde had turned her head to the side and caught Nikki staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at Nikki, smiled brightly, ‘ _ wow she is really beautiful’ _ , and then looked back at the man who was talking to her. Nikki, now flustered, reached up onto her head and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. She pulled her attention back to her sister and the professor.

“Okay so Brianna you're in Green House and Nicole you're over in Blue House.” Professor Garcia stated as she read over the paperwork. She waved a hand over in the direction of some tables across the other side of the quad. “Green and Blue House check in is over there. Your RA’s will give you your room numbers, keys, and any further information you may need.” She grinned at the twins. “Welcome to McMahon U girls!”

As they walked away, Nikki noticed that the blonde girl next to them had disappeared. She looked around for her but couldn’t see her through the crowds.

“So it looks like we’re being separated.”

Nikki twisted back around to look at Brie. “What?” She stopped walking and her mouth hung open slightly.

“Were you not even listening?” Brie asked as she stopped too. “I’m Green and you’re Blue.” She tilted her head to the side. “What is going on with  _ you _ ?”

“Nothing.” Nikki replied, taking her sunglasses off again. “So we’re in different dorms huh?” She asked as she pulled on her luggage trolley and began moving again. “Well we were going to go to different colleges in the first place. So it’s okay to be separated right?”

“Yeah I don’t really mind that much.” Brie shrugged as they made it over to the other side of the quad. “This is the time for new experiences.”

They stopped still as they gazed at all of the tables in front of them. Each one was covered in and surrounded by a specific colour. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple. Each table had a male and a female RA sitting behind it, apart from the Purple which had two male RA’s.

Brie turned to Nikki and smiled at her. “I think it’s time we parted ways.”

Nikki rose an eyebrow but grinned at her sister. “Why so dramatic Brie?” She asked with a laugh, but stepped forward and hugged her tight.

Brie hugged her back and laughed too. “I’m sorry.” She pulled back and grabbed onto her luggage trolley. “So, how about we go find out what room we’re in, go and unpack and then meet back up in that coffee house we saw on the way in?” She pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time.

“Look,” Nikki started as she turned around to look at all of her luggage. “I've got more stuff than you, so why don't I call you when I'm done and we can meet back up.”

“Okay sounds good.” Brie agreed. “Hope you get a good roommate Nikki.” She gathered the rest of her stuff up and turns, heading over to the Green House table.

“You too!” She hears Nikki shout as she walks off.

* * *

 

Brie slowly headed over to the green table. Behind it sat a guy and girl that Brie guessed were the RA’s and seniors. Because there was no one standing at their table they were focusing on other things. The guy had his phone out and was tapping away and the girl was skimming through some sheets of paper in front of her and occasionally writing something down. Brie stood in front of them and cleared her throat. “Hi.”

The girl behind the table jumped as she was startled but smiled when she saw Brie. “Sorry I didn’t see you there. I was a little preoccupied.” She reached out a hand for Brie to shake. “I’m Cameron. I’m one of your resident assistants for Green House.” She gestured to the boy with her. “This is Cody.” 

He looked up from his phone and smiled too. “What’s up?” He placed his phone in his pocket and leaned forward resting his arms on the table. “What’s your name?”

“Brianna Bella.” Brie replied. She watched as Cameron and Cody searched through the mass of papers together.

“You know, one of these days they’ve got to put this stuff on computers for us.” Cody muttered as he threw his pile of sheets down, clearly unable to find the right one.

“I got it!” Cameron said triumphantly, grabbing a pen and a clipboard with a different piece of paper on and handed it to Brie. “Could you fill out some of this stuff for us, while we grab your key?”

Brie filled out the document with her information and placed the clipboard back onto the table.

“Okay Brianna, you’re in room 218.” Cameron handed one of two keys she had in her hand to Brie. “Looks like your roommate isn’t here yet so you’ve got free reign of the place.” She grinned. “If you need any more information we’re going to be out here for most of the day, our rooms also have signs on and there’s a phone number for each of us in here.” She now handed Brie a pamphlet. “Don’t be afraid to ask for anything. And welcome to McMahon University.”

Brie thanked them and left. It didn’t take long to walk from the quad over to Green House, which was easy to spot because of the green flags that hung on the walls of the dorm. The journey over there was enjoyable for Brie. She just loved nature and being outdoors, and the campus grounds were lovely. There was lots of benches and patches of grass to sit on, whether to do some work or just sit and relax with friends. Now just to convince Nikki to join her outside for once.

While she was too busy starting up at the dormitory, Brie accidentally bumped into someone. “Oh I’m sorry.” She said as she stepped back to look at the guy she bumped into.

“No I’m sorry.” The guy replied as he smiled at Brie. ‘ _ He’s cute’ _ Brie thought to herself as she stared at him. He had short brown hair, a nice smile and a very impressive beard. He turned away and carried on walking, but she remained still and watched him leave. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here after all.

* * *

 

Nikki was bored. It seems like there was a lot of freshman living in Blue House this year because she had been standing in this line for what seemed like forever. Sighing as she finally reached the front she now noticed that there wasn’t just two people sitting behind the table. There was two RA’s that was for sure, but there was also three other guys and another girl. The buff, obviously a jock, guy had realised that she was there first and grinned at her.

“Sup, I’m John.” He leaned forward in his chair, still grinning at Nikki. “What’s your name beautiful?”

“Stop hitting on the freshmen Cena.” Said the girl sitting on his left. She glanced over at him with a frown and then looked at Nikki. “I’m Tamina. And we’re your RA’s for Blue House.”

John slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He shrugged and looked over his shoulder at the guy sitting behind him who was now patting him on the arm.

“If you’re not going to help you can go play football with soccer mom.” Tamina replied with a smirk, which made the two guys and the girl behind her laugh.

“Hey!” John’s friend exclaimed as he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes. “And the name’s AJ.” He said now looking at Nikki.

Nikki couldn’t help but smile throughout this exchange. “I’m Nicole Bella.”

Tamina quickly scanned through the sheets of paper on the table until she found Nikki’s name. “Room 121.” The girl sitting behind Tamina, found a set of keys out and handed them over with a pamphlet. “Your roommate is already here. If you need anything just come find us. Or at least me, I’ll be more helpful than him.” Tamina murmured as she nodded her head toward John.

Nikki filled in all the information that was needed, thanked them and began to move away.

“Hey you need some help with your stuff?” She turned to see one of Tamina’s friends walking over to her. “I was heading back to the dorms anyway.” He smiled.

“Oh, yeah thanks.” Nikki replied and passed the guy one of her suitcases. He lifted it up easily and started to walk to the dorms.

“I’m Jey.” He said and turned to her with a grin. “That was my brother Jimmy and his girl Naomi. Sometimes they forget their manners.” He shrugged.

Nikki laughed. “It’s okay, I get it.” She looked over at him and smiled too. “You two are twins?” He nodded at her. “I’m here with my twin too, but she’s in Green House.”

“Oh really?” Jey frowned. “Me and Uce are both in Blue, but we ain’t rooming. Weird.”

They continued to talk back and forth as they walked into the dorms and ended up outside of Nikki’s room. The door was open slightly and Nikki was suddenly a little nervous about meeting her roommate for the first time. She let out a shaky breath but grinned as she turned to Jey. “Thanks Jey, I appreciate it.”

“Hey no problem.” He replied and placed Nikki’s case onto the floor. “I gotta get going, but honestly if you need anything you can always ask one of us.” He grinned and turned to walk off. “See you around.”

Nikki was about to walk into her room when she heard the door of the room next to her open. Deciding that she was going to be sneaky and try and find out who her neighbour was, Nikki bent down on the floor and pretended to be searching for something in one of her bags. But then to her surprise, out came the beautiful blonde from earlier, still with the backpack with cartoon cats. She felt her mouth go dry as the girl locked her room up and turned, noticing Nikki. She grinned down at her, but didn’t say anything. She walked off down the hallway and Nikki’s eyes followed her every movement. Flustered once again, she stood back up and carefully trying not to fall over her luggage, she pushed the door open and entered her dorm room.

And she was surprised to see not one, but two people in the room. Both of them had stopped talking as she came inside of the room. Nikki gathered that the blonde haired girl sitting on one of the beds was her roommate, but she had no idea who the other guy was. “Hey, I’m Nikki.” She said as she looked at them.

The blonde girl smiled brightly and stood up. “I’m Carmella.” She said and shook Nikki’s hand politely. “That’s my boyfriend Cass.” She pointed over to the tall guy sitting on the bed who waved.

Cass got up now. He helped Nikki carry her luggage in and place it near the empty bed. “It’s nice to meet you.” Nikki said as she sat down on her bed.

"Tell us a bit about yourself Nikki. Where you from?” Carmella asked as she and Cass sat back down.

“Arizona.” She replied with a smile. “I’m here with my twin sister Brie. And I’m here on a soccer scholarship.”

“No shit.” Carmella said with a grin. “That’s cool.” She waved a hand between her and Cass. “We’re from New York. I’m a fashion design major, marketing minor.”

“Economics major.” Cass said as he glanced down at his watch. “I’m sorry ladies, but I gotta dash. Gonna go see when basketball tryouts are starting.” He leant down to kiss Carmella and smiled at Nikki. “Nice to meet you.”

Carmella grinned, stood up and began moving some of her bags onto her bed. She unzipped a bag and began taking clothes out of it. “You like parties Nikki? There’s one tonight, you should come.”

Nikki grinned and nodded. “Yeah I think I will. I’ll get my sister to come too.” She grabbed her phone and started to text Brie.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here after all.


	2. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father told her that she would meet someone that would change her life forever...
> 
> ~
> 
> In this chapter we meet the daughter of a professor, some Irish charmers and finally discover the identity of Nikki's mysterious girl!

“Miss Flair, we are here.” 

Charlotte Flair looked up from the book she was reading and gazed at the man sitting on the seat opposite her. She then turned her head to look out of the limousine's window. She instantly knew that they were driving along the road that lead towards the University. She may only be a freshman, but she had been here many times. That’s what it’s like when your father is one of the University’s professors.

She closed her book, she wasn’t really reading it anyway, and looked at the man again. “Thank you.” She said with a small smile but he remained emotionless and turned his head away from her. With a sigh, Charlotte went back to looking out of the window. They had passed by the many rows of tall trees and were now nearing the parking lot of the University’s campus. Nerves were now settling in Charlotte’s stomach. She hadn’t been nervous at first, but now she was here, it was starting to creep up on her.

When the limousine stopped, Charlotte got out and went to collect her luggage but it was already being handled by the guy who was in the car with her and the driver. Charlotte rolled her eyes, she hated the lack of independence that she had. But then as she turned around she saw her father coming towards them. Even though she was frustrated and nervous, Charlotte couldn’t help but smile when she saw the big grin on her dad’s face, his enthusiasm was contagious. Ric Flair may have been a high profile lawyer and college professor but he was always smiling.

“Hi dad.” Charlotte greeted and walked over to hug him. He hugged her back tight and then held her at arm's length.

“Look at you. You’ve gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you.” Ric said as he took in his daughter’s appearance.

“Dad you saw me like three days ago.” Charlotte responded with a laugh.

“Exactly!”

Charlotte laughed again and pulled out of their embrace. “Come on dad, I’m 20 now, we don’t have to play these games anymore.” She turned to the two suits she had been accompanied by. “And I don’t need babysitters either. Why did I have to come in a limo? I could have drove myself.”

“I like limos.” Ric responded with a frown.

“I know.” Charlotte sighed and turned away from her father again. She did love him, but she just wished he understood that she liked her independence and just wanted to be treated normally.

“Look,” He started as he placed a hand on her arm. “This is the first day of the rest of your life Charlotte.” He smiled softly at her. “You’re going to make a lot of memories here. You might even find someone that will change your life forever.” He squeezed her arm. “My little girl is growing up.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile at him and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him.

Ric pulled back and then reached into his pocket. “Went and got your room key all ready for you, I thought you might be tired from the drive.” He handed it over to her. “Blue House, room 106 sweetie.”

She took the key and nodded. “I think I can take it from here now, thanks dad.” Charlotte turned and headed towards where all her luggage was. “I’m going to have a busy first few days, but why don’t I call you later on in the week and we can get lunch or something.”

Ric nodded. “I’d like that.” He then turned to the man who accompanied Charlotte in the limousine and gestured to him to pick up Charlotte’s stuff.

“Wait.” Charlotte said as she stepped forward. “I can handle it dad. It’s fine.” She leant down and began to pick her bags up. Turning back to face Ric she grinned and started to head towards Blue House.

“Have fun.” Ric called after his daughter as he watched her walk off to begin, as he put it, the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

“This is amazing. I can’t believe we’re actually here.”

Finn Balor looked up from where he was sorting his clothes and placing them inside of the small wardrobe in the corner of the room. He glanced at the girl lying on his bed.

“You could be saying that in your own room Becks.” He replied but grinned at the orange haired girl.

Becky Lynch sat up on the bed and beamed at her best friend. “Finny, we’re here!” She repeated. “Don’t you know what this means?” She clearly wasn’t going to wait for him to answer. “Sweet freedom!”

Finn laughed loudly and sat down next to Becky. “It does feel good to be away from everyone for a change.” He patted his friend’s leg. “I love our families, but sometimes they can be a bit too much. Especially because we were leaving.”

“Yeah I love them too. But I just need a break.” Becky shrugged and looked around the small dorm room. “And I’m really glad we’re finally at University. And we’re together!”

“Me too.” Finn said and got off the bed. He walked back over to his clothes and continued to sort them as Becky lay back down on the bed.

It wasn’t 10 minutes later when the dorm’s door swung open and there stood a guy who was pushing his long, dark hair out of his face. He looked around the room and then stepped inside.

“Hey I’m Seth.” He said to Finn as he threw a curious look at Becky. “You must be my roommate.”

“I’m Finn.” Finn replied as he walked forward and shook Seth’s hand. “This is my friend Becky.” Becky sat up now, stared at the newcomer and then waved.

“You guys just friends?” Seth asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Becky said as she stood up. “Sadly I am homosexual.” She wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist and then playfully hit him on the shoulder. “We’re just platonic life partners.” Finn just gave Seth a weak smile.

“Cool.” Seth grinned and placed his bags onto his bed.

“Awesome.” Becky looked at Finn and smiled. “Well, I better be getting back to my own room.” She hugged her friend and nodded at Seth. “Call me later Finny, we’ll go get dinner.” She said goodbye to the two boys and left their room.

* * *

 

Becky took a slow walk from Red House, where Finn was staying, over to Blue House which was where she was staying. There was definitely a spring in her step as she took in all of her surroundings. She had hardly been here three hours and she already loved it. And now she and Finn would have the freedom to pursue their passions and make a lot of memories while doing it.

As she approached the main door of Blue House, Becky could see that there was someone clearly struggling to get inside of the building due to the amount of luggage they were trying to carry at once. Speeding up, Becky rushed over to the front door and next to the person.

She paused as she looked at the person, no woman, that was trying to get inside of the dorms. She was this slightly taller, and extremely beautiful blonde. Becky gaped for a second as she stared at this gorgeous girl, but then shook herself out of it. “Hey do you need some help?”

Charlotte Flair looked up, slightly embarrassed from not being able to handle all of her stuff, and blinked as she came face to face with a girl with bright orange hair. She pulled her head back slightly as she finally looked down at the girl’s face. “Yeah that would be great thanks.”

Becky grinned and picked up a couple of the bags. “What room you in?”

“Erm… 106.” Charlotte responded as she looked down at the number on her key. They pushed their way through the doors and Charlotte was finally inside of Blue House.

“Ah that’s only down here.”  Becky said as she began to lead Charlotte down the first corridor inside of the dorm house.

Each side of the hallway had rooms spread out along it, odd numbers on one side and even on the other, starting from 100 and stretching all the way down to 150. It was exactly the same on the three floors above too. And Charlotte was in awe of what it actually looked like inside. She had been on this campus more times than she could count, but never inside any of the dormitories.

When they arrived outside of 106, Charlotte placed her bags on the floor, got her key out and unlocked the door. “You can just place them inside.” She said to Becky and watched as the other girl entered the room and placed the bags she was carrying on the floor. Charlotte then picked up her other bags and walked inside. She took a moment to look around at the empty room, her roommate obviously wasn’t here yet, and smiled. It would do. She turned to face Becky. “Thanks for the help.”

Becky nodded at Charlotte. “I’m Becky. Nice to meet ya.” She stuck a hand out in front of her and smiled.

Charlotte was took back a little, but then reached out and shook Becky’s hand. “I’m Charlotte.” She then frowned and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Becky. “Are you Irish?” She asked.

“No I’m Becky.” She instantly responded and laughed.

Charlotte let out a snort and rolled her eyes.

“Okay, yeah I’m from Dublin.” Becky grinned and then shrugged. “What gave me away? The accent?”

“Yeah kind of.” Charlotte replied, and pushed some of her hair behind her ear nervously.

“It’s fine.” Becky says to her. “You’re not the first person to ask me, and I doubt you’ll be the last.” She grins again and shoves her hands in her jeans pockets. “It happens a lot.”

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte gave a little shrug. “I guess I have no manners.” She rolled her eyes again. She didn’t know why she was talking to this girl still, but there was just something about her. And it was the first real contact she’d had with a non-family member in a long time.

Becky laughed a little and shook her head. “Honestly it’s fine.” She ran a hand through her hair. “It’s moments like these that make good stories later on right?” She asked and winked at the other girl.

Charlotte felt herself beginning to blush so she looked away quickly. “Yeah sure.” She murmured, but honestly she didn’t really know. Did it make good stories? Maybe this was what her father had been talking about.

“Well I guess I better get going.”

Charlotte turned back to Becky but then nodded and started to feel a little sad. “It was nice to meet you.” She said softly.

Becky smiled softly at the blonde. “I hope I’ll see you around sometime.” She left the room and walked down to hall to her own room. She was being truthful, she really would like to see that girl around some more.

As she walked down towards her dorm room she noticed that her neighbour’s door was still open a little, and she was tempted to go inside and introduce herself, but decided that she had probably overstepped some boundaries by helping that pretty Charlotte girl. Best not tempt fate. The time for introductions will come.

She pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked her dorm’s door. When her and Finn came by this morning to drop her luggage off, her roommate hadn’t arrived yet and the room was empty. But as she stepped inside now she noticed that the bed that was not hers now had a case on top of it. Looks like her new roommate had done the same thing as Becky and dumped her stuff and went somewhere else.

With a sigh, Becky turned around and looked at all of the bags that sat on her bed. Why did she bring so much stuff? She wished she had took up Finn’s offer to help her. Or had her mother here to teach her how to properly put away her clothes. Well, time to get to work.

* * *

 

When Becky had finally finished, it had felt like it had took her hours to get everything how she wanted it. But when she looked at the time she saw that it has only taken her two hours, that was including the 30 minutes she spent on the phone with her mother, and the 15 minutes she spent checking social media. 

She flung herself down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was supposed to be calling Finn so that they could go and get dinner together, but Becky was sure that he would be fine for another hour if she just took a quick nap.

But before Becky could even close her eyes, the door was being flung open, and she bolted upright on the bed. In walked who Becky assumed was her roommate. Blonde hair, brown eyes and a backpack with cartoon cats on. For some reason Becky thought the appropriate thing to do would be to stand up to greet her roommate properly. “Hi.”

The blonde girl grinned at Becky. “Hey, you must be my roomie, I was hoping we would run into each other.” She placed her backpack on her bed and turned back to Becky. “I’m Natalya. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Becky. Good to meet you too.”

Natalya sat down on the edge of her bed and watched as Becky sat down too. “So how you doing? I take it you’ve been here a while, your stuff was in here when I arrived.”

“Yeah I arrived this morning with my friend Finn. We left my stuff here and went over to his.” Becky shrugged.

Natalya nodded. “I’m here with my friend Tyson, we just went and got coffee. But I decided that I needed to come and unpack before I get too tired.” She laughed and turned to look at her bags. “At least I didn’t bring that much stuff.”

“You’re lucky.” Becky replied. “I bought way too much stuff with me.” She checked the time again and sighed. She wasn’t going to get her nap. Hopefully getting food with Finn would keep her awake. She quickly sent him a message and glanced back over to Natalya. “What are you studying here?”

Natalya smiled as she stood up and began to unpack her bags. “Animal studies. I just love animals. Oh and a minor in business. What about you?”

“Performing arts.” Becky responded, quickly typing a message back to Finn telling him where to meet her.

“Oh that’s awesome.” Natalya said but before she went back to her unpacking, she turned back to Becky again. “Hey so Tyson told me that there’s a party tonight, we’re gonna go and you should totally come if you’re interested.”

Becky looked up from her phone. “Oh really?” She thought to herself for a moment. “Yeah I think I’m gonna go too.” She went back to her phone and began to tell Finn all about this party.

She definitely needed to wake herself up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter two! I just wanted to inform everyone that the first few chapters will be introductions of characters but the plot will be moving forward soon, with the last couple of chapters ending with the party where all the characters will start to interacting with each other! Chapter 3 will be here soon!


	3. Welcome to Red House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we finally met some of the girls from Red House! And then there's a confrontation...

Bayley Rose couldn’t believe that she was here. All these years she had planned her life out, getting through school and now she was finally here. College. 

She took a deep breath and tugged on the straps of her backpack. She turned around to give her parents one last wave and watched as they drove off. Now it was time to get to it.

Bayley was so excited that she practically skipped through the campus grounds and over to where the hustle and bustle was. She looked around in awe at the amount of people around. Pulling on her little roller case next to her she walked over to a long line of tables and greeted the professor sitting behind it.

It didn’t take long for her to find out that she was going to be rooming in Red House. She thanked the professor brightly and headed over to where the Red House tables were situated on the other side of the quad. When she got there she saw a very happy looking brunette woman sitting behind the table.

“Hi.” Bayley said as she bounced a little on her feet. “I’m Bayley Rose. New Red House freshman.” She tugged on her backpack straps and grinned.

“Hey.” The woman grins as she looks up at Bayley. “I’m Mickie. I’m your Red House RA.” She turns her head to the side and sighs. “It would be here with Brock. But he’s gone MIA again. It’s whatever.” She shakes her head and looks back at Bayley. “Okay Bayley Rose, let’s see what room you’re in.”

Mickie flicks through the sheets of paper in front of her and grins when she finds the one with Bayley’s name on it. “You’re in room 224.” She grabs the key and hands it over. “Your roommate is already here Bayley.” She informs the girl. “So I wish you all the luck and welcome to McMahon U!”

Bayley thanked her and moved off towards the Red House dormitory. She took a slow walk all the way over so that she could look at all of the sights of the beautiful campus grounds. This is where she was going to be living for the next few years after all.

Once she made it inside of the dorm, Bayley looked down the hallway to her left to see the first floor rooms and the elevator to the other floors. But to her right she could see two boys coming out of what looked to be like a sitting area. Smiling to herself, Bayley, still dragging along her case, headed over to the sitting room. Maybe this would be a good place to introduce herself.

Pushing open the door, Bayley stepped inside and then looked around. There weren't many people inside. In the corner there was a girl sat in a big armchair reading, holding a book up in front of her face, there was then three boys sat in a circle in the middle of the room. One of the boys was sat on the table instead of chairs like the other two and Bayley frowned.

But she stepped forward regardless and slowly approached the three guys. “Hi.” She said somewhat hesitantly. “I'm Bayley Rose. How you doing?” She grins at them and holds out a hand.

The guy that was sitting on the table turned to look at her. He had a really smug looking face, which Bayley was sure people would like to punch. He looked her up and down and then scoffed. “What kind of name is that?” He asked.

Bayley frowned. “It’s my name.” She replied and placed a hand on her chest.

The guy stood up now and turned to face Bayley, he was a lot taller than her. “What are you? A stripper or a porn star?” He laughed and turned to the other two guys who laughed too.

She went to say something again but stopped when another voice cut into the conversation.

“What did you just say to her?”

Bayley turned her head to the side to see that the girl that was in the corner reading was no longer reading. She had lowered the book down to reveal her very beautiful face, and also her beautiful head of bright pink hair. The girl put the book down calmly and then crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the guy standing next to Bayley.

“Who the hell are you?” The guy asked as he angrily pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and glared at the pink haired girl.

But she ignored him. “What’s  _ your _ name?”

“I’m Mike.” He replied through gritted teeth. “But you can call me Miz.”

The pink haired girl turned to look at Bayley. “Well she probably thinks your name is stupid. I know I do.”

Miz snarled and stepped forward. “My name isn’t stupid.”

“Then why tell her that hers is.” The pink haired girl was pointing at Bayley now. “It’s just a name dude. What are you four?” She rolls her eyes and picked her book back up.

Miz stood there for a moment, looking at the other girl, but then turned and walked out of the room. “Whatever.”

The two other guys just sat there and watched the whole exchange in silence. When Miz left they just shrugged and went back to their previous conversation.

"I’m sorry.”

Bayley whipped her head around to look at the pink haired girl.

“You could probably stand up for yourself, but he’s been in here all afternoon making fun of people. It was really pissing me off.” She sighed and put her book back down again.

“Thank you.” Bayley said. She walked over to the other girl and held her hand out. “I’m Bayley.”

The other girl laughed and shook her head. “You don’t quit do you?” She smiled. “I’m Sasha.” She took Bayley’s hand and shook it, still chuckling to herself. “I like your positivity.”

Bayley smiled softly and sat down in the armchair next to Sasha. “I’m just a really friendly person I guess.” She shrugged and then rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sasha responded. “I’d rather have friendly people than assholes like him.” She looked down at Bayley’s case. “Have you not been to your room yet?”

Bayley looked down at the case too. “Oh. No, I saw people in here and I thought I would introduce myself.” She laughed a little.

“Cute.” Sasha grinned. “What room are you in?”

“Erm…” Bayley reached into her pocket to fish out her key. “224.” She turned to Sasha and smiled.

Sasha looked at Bayley for a second and then laughed loudly. She pulled her key out of her pocket and waved it around. “224.”

Bayley beamed brightly at Sasha. “We’re roommates.” She jumped up and stood in front of Sasha. “That’s amazing.” She grabbed her case and raced off towards where she had seen the elevator earlier.

“She is something else.” Sasha muttered to herself with a grin on her face. She grabbed her book and moved quickly to catch up with Bayley.

* * *

 

“Are you even listening to me Alexa?”

Alexa Bliss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes mom, I’m listening.” She sighed and continued to pace up and down her dorm room. It hadn’t even been an hour since her parents had dropped her off at the university, but here was her mother, calling her to see how she was already.

She dropped down onto her bed and looked over at the empty bed opposite her. Oh how she wished her roommate would just walk in now and she’d have an excuse to hang up on her mother.

“Yes, I’ll make sure I do laundry.” Alexa rolled her eyes. “No I don’t know where to do it yet. I need to go and explore the campus.” She raised her voice a little but tried to stay calm. “Well I’d be going now if I could.” She said through gritted teeth. Then she paused.

“Yeah I’m sorry mom... Yeah I’ll stay safe. I promise.” She tapped on her leg impatiently. “Love you too mom. And tell dad too. Okay bye.” She quickly hung up and threw herself backwards onto the bed. “Well that was exhausting.”

Alexa quickly sat back up, and then grabbed her shoes and her keys and then proceeded to leave the room. She wasn't lying when she told her mom she was going to explore the campus. Meeting her roommate would just have to wait.

Once she got outside she took a deep breath and looked around. She had to admit, the place was certainly beautiful. She was extremely hesitant about coming here, but now that she had finally arrived, her doubts were starting to fade away.

Alexa took a slow walk around the whole campus, taking in all of the sights and noting where all the different accommodations were situated, including where to do laundry. She was about to head back to the dorms when she noticed that there was one more building that she had missed. It was the one nearest the Red House and she couldn’t quite believe that she’d not seen it at first. She changed her direction and walked over to the quite large building. Alexa looked through one of the windows at the side of the building and immediately saw that it was a gym. She nodded to herself, but instead of moving on she stayed there for a moment, watching the few people inside working out. She wasn’t sure how long she had been standing there, but was very surprised when the next thing she knew there was someone standing next to her, calling out to her.

“Hey.”

Alexa jumped about three feet in the air and turned around to see who had come over to her. And all she knew was that this person was tall. Alexa may have been short, but she thought it was pretty ridiculous when she nearly had to crane her neck up to look at this newcomer. “Erm… hi.” She finally saw that the person standing in front of her was a really beautiful woman. She had her arms crossed over her chest, but an amused smile on her face. Alexa grinned back sheepishly.

“Are you having fun? You’ve been standing there for a while.” The other girl asks, still clearly amused.

“I have?” Alexa asks. Had she really just been standing there like an idiot staring into the gym’s window? She took a moment to compose herself.

“You have. I didn’t want to disturb you but I thought you might need help or something.”

Alexa frowned. “Do you work here?”

“No.” The other woman uncrossed her arms and stepped forward. “But I thought it might be my good deed of the day.”

Alexa smiled softly. “Sorry I can’t help you. But I was just looking around.” She pointed over to Red House. “I was just about to head back to my dorm room.”

“You’re in Red House too?” The woman asks as she moves away from Alexa and towards the dormitory.

“Yeah.” Alexa replied as she tried to keep up with the stranger. “I’m Alexa.” She says and then winces slightly. That could have gone a lot better really.

“I’m Nia.”

Once they reached the dorm, Nia held the door open for Alexa. Alexa thanked her quietly and walked inside, and immediately bumped into someone. She whipped around to say something angrily to this pink haired, but she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Nia. Instead she huffed and muttered. “Sorry.”

Sasha stared down this short blonde girl in front of her and then rolled her eyes. “It’s fine.” She responded as she caught sight of the size of the blonde’s friend.

“Hi.” Bayley chirped from behind her, and Sasha sighed a little.

Bayley moved and walked in front of Sasha. “I’m Bayley, this is Sasha. Nice to meet you.”

Alexa stared at this Bayley girl in front of her and frowned slightly. She had never met anyone so cheery before. “I’m Alexa.”

“Nia.” Came a voice behind her, and Alexa was glad that she was still here.

“Are you guys Freshman too?” Bayley asks.

“Yeah.” Alexa says, her attention now going back to Sasha, who had now folded her arms and was glaring at Alexa.

“Oh cool.” Bayley said brightly. “Where are you rooming?”

Alexa nearly growled but held her tongue when she saw the dangerous look Sasha was giving her.

“147.” Nia says and Alexa tips her head back to look at her.

“What about you blondie?” Sasha asks.

“222.” Alexa snarls at Sasha.

Bayley then gasped loudly. “We’re neighbours!”

“What? Hell no.” Sasha retorts as she frowns.

“What’s wrong with that pinkie?” Alexa asks as she steps forward.

“I don’t like your attitude.” Sasha steps forward but is then being tugged back by Bayley.

“Sasha don’t.” Bayley says

Nia places a hand on Alexa’s shoulder. “Let’s not start anything.” She says softly.

Alexa rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

Sasha huffs and moves backwards away from Alexa. “Let’s go Bay.”

Bayley smiles apologetically at Nia and Alexa. “I’m sorry. It was nice to meet you.”

Nia nods and watches as they walk off. “Let’s go sit down in my room.” She says to Alexa. “You can try and cool down until they are in their room.”

“I’m sorry.” Alexa replied, not looking at Nia but at the ground.

“It’s okay Alexa.” Nia responds. “These things happen.” They turn and walk down the corridor. “I do like that Bayley girl though.”

* * *

 

Sasha got out of the elevator, picked up Bayley’s case and stalked down the hallway until she got outside of their room.

Bayley followed silently and unlocked the door when she got to it. The two girls walked inside and Sasha placed the case in her hands onto the empty bed. “I’m sorry.” She murmured quietly, looking anywhere but Bayley.

“It’s fine.” Bayley sat down on her new bed and slipped her backpack off. “But you did seem to go after Alexa for no reason.”

Sasha rolled her eyes again and sat down on her bed. “I didn’t like her attitude.” She sighed. “I thought she was going to say something shitty to you.”

“Well we would have dealt with that when she did.” Bayley said. She stood up and went to sit next to Sasha. “I thought they seemed nice.”

“They were okay.” The pink haired girl muttered.

Bayley reached forward and placed a hand on Sasha’s arm. “This isn’t high school any more. People have grown up.” Then she thought back to Miz. “Well some have.”

“Okay I’m sorry. I am.” Sasha said sincerely. “I promise I won’t jump down her throat again. Unless she’s really pissing me off.”

Bayley nodded. “Thank you.” Then she looked at Sasha nervously. “Can I hug you?”

Sasha turned to say no, but found herself melting under Bayley’s beautiful eyes and soft look. “Okay.”

Bayley grinned happily and wrapped her arms around Sasha tight.

Sasha hugged back reluctantly and grimaced slightly.

What was this girl doing to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3! I'm so sorry that this update took so long. I've been really busy with college work, but I'm finished now so updates should be coming along a little faster now. I gave Bayley a last name because honestly she needed one, so it's from her former ring name Davina Rose. And I know you're all excited for the party, but there is going to be two more chapters of introductions, then the party shall begin! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!


	4. You Can Always Count on Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hours count down towards the start of the party we follow three friends in their preparations to get ready - well, somewhat

Emma Dashwood was bored out of her mind. Here she was, she had just arrived to this wonderful college here in America, she should be out there, exploring the area and going out into the city. But no, she was lying on a bed watching her best friends try on clothes.

“Here Billie, try these.” Peyton passed Billie a pair of black heels and stood back to stare at her friend, her hand cupping her chin in a thoughtful look.

Billie took the shoes and put them on. She took a twirl in the middle of the room, the bottom of her white dress floating up slightly as she did so. She then stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. “I’m not sure about the dress.” She places her hands on her hips. “Pass me that red one again Peyton.”

Emma groaned loudly and rolled onto her back. Honestly, as soon as those two had found out that there was a party tonight they immediately needed to go and get ready. The party didn’t start for another four hours. They still needed to go get food. 

“Come on Emma.” Billie said, looking over her shoulder at her friend. “Don’t you want to look good for the party?”

“Of course I do.” Emma said looking scandalized. “Just not four hours before the party Billie.” She rolled her eyes and sat up. 

Billie took the red dress off Peyton and started to get changed again. Emma watched as Peyton turned her head away slightly, biting her bottom lip and started to tap her fingers against her thighs. That was weird. The three of them had been friends since they were 10 and over the years they got used to undressing in front of each other. So why was Peyton blatantly avoiding watching Billie as she undressed. Emma frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

“Look,” Peyton said finally as Billie had put the red dress on now. “I don’t think we’re gonna be much longer.” She turned to Emma with a smile. “Why don’t you go on ahead, find somewhere we can eat and we’ll call you when we’re done. I know you’re bored.” 

“Yeah sorry Em.” Billie said as she looked at herself in the mirror again. “Plus we better clean up my mess before my roommate gets here.” 

Emma took a look around Billie’s dorm room. Yes, there was a fair mess inside of the room. And Emma was sure that regardless of whoever Billie’s roommate turned out to be, they wouldn’t be happy with the mess. Peyton and Billie were lucky, they had both got put in Yellow House, but Emma was stuck in Red House. Could be worse, they could be completely split up.

“If you’re sure.” Emma replied as she looked back and forth at her best friends. She stood up and stretched slowly. “I won’t go too far ahead in case we want to go off campus.” 

“Okay.” Peyton had begun to start cleaning up the room. “We’ll call you later.” 

Emma nodded and went to leave, but paused and turned to look at Billie. “I think the red dress looks great on you Billie. Go with that one.” She smiled and then left the room.

* * *

 

Dana Brooke knew that this was probably a weird way to be spending her enrolment day at college, but you only live once or whatever right? But when she saw the college’s gym, she just couldn’t help herself. These last couple of weeks had been busy for her while she was preparing to go to college, and she had had no time to go to the gym at home. She had rushed through getting to her dorm room, Red House for the win, grabbed her gym clothes and headed over. 

She was very impressed with the facilities here at the university. Well, really she hadn’t expected anything less from the best college in the state. It may have looked small on the outside, but inside the gym was huge. With multiple floors and changing rooms and showers, Dana was in her element. She went and got changed and then went to start lifting weights. 

Dana had spent a good hour working out in the gym and was glad that it was really quiet inside of there. But that was probably because the college term hadn’t started yet. Actually, as she looked up, she realised it was only her and one other girl inside of the gym right now. The girl was next to her and was also lifting a few weights, but less than Dana was. She sighed heavily as she put the weight in her hands down, and turned to look at Dana, bent over with her hands on her knees. 

“One day I’ll lift 300lbs.” She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. 

Dana laughed too. “It’s not easy is it?” She sat down on the floor next to her weight.

“Nope. But you make it look easier than I do.” The girl sat down too. “I’m Alicia.”

“I’m Dana.” 

“So Dana, you a freshman? I’ve not seen you around before.”

“Yeah.” Dana answered. “I just got here but I had to come to the gym. I couldn’t avoid it.” 

“Yeah I did the same thing in my first year too.” Alicia said with a laugh. “You’ll like it here. The gym is amazing and the rest of the place is pretty cool too.” She shrugged. “But I’m sure you’re going to find that out yourself.”

Dana shrugged too. “Hey as long as the gym is good, I’m not that bothered about the rest.”

The the doors to the gym opened and in walked to more people. The one guy had bright orange hair up in a mohawk whereas his counterpart had shaved all of his hair off. They were quite fit and Dana assumed that they spent a lot of time in the gym.

“What’s up Foxy?” The guy with the mohawk said to Alicia and walked over to them. Dana noted that he had an Irish accent.

“Hey boys.” Alicia said and stood up. “I didn’t know you’d be here today.” She hugged them. 

“It was his idea.” The Irish guy said as he patted his friend on the arm. “But you know I can’t say no to him.” 

Dana stood up now and brushed herself down. 

The mohawk man noticed and smiled. “Ah dragged a freshman in here already Foxy?” Alicia just rolled her eyes. 

His friend walked over to Dana and smiled too. “I’m Antonio. But you can call me Cesaro.” He had a European accent, but Dana didn’t know where abouts it was from. “And this is my boyfriend Sheamus.”

“I’m Dana. Nice to meet you guys.” 

“Is this what you were lifting?” Sheamus asked as he looked down at Dana’s weights. 

“Yeah it is.” Dana responded with a nod. “It wasn’t easy though.” She laughed a little nervously and turned to look at Alicia. 

“No but it’s really impressive.” Sheamus said as Cesaro looked down at the weights too. 

“Wow girl, you’ve got some guns.” Cesaro said as he grinned at Dana.

“Oh I don’t know.” Dana replied, wrapping her arms around herself. She had always been confident about her body, but still struggled to take a compliment. 

“Yeah come on girl.” Cesaro patted her shoulder. “Flex those guns.”

Alicia and Sheamus both laughed and shook their heads. Dana was very hesitant, but when she saw the encouraging looks from the three other people, she grinned and then flexed both her arms. 

The others cheered loudly.

* * *

 

Peyton hurried around the room, picking up items of clothing or stray shoes and passing them over to Billie, who quickly put them away. Billie had finally decided what to wear, and after dinner they both agreed to go to Peyton’s room to see what she was going to wear to that night’s party. Then they would go help Emma.

After finally cleaning up the dorm room, Peyton sat down heavily on the bed and watched as Billie checked her hair in the mirror. Her best friend ran her fingers through her long dark locks, but had a small frown on her face. Peyton drew her knees up to her chest and smiled softly, Billie was always convinced that something was wrong with her hair, even when it was perfect.

Billie caught sight of Peyton staring at her through the mirror and she turned around to grin at her. “What’s up?” She asked. She had noticed, her friend had been staring at her a lot more recently, but when Billie always questioned her about it Peyton said that it wasn’t anything important, so Billie had gave up asking. If there was something wrong Peyton would tell her eventually right?

Peyton hummed, still distracted by Billie’s hair. “You look fine.” She muttered. 

“You never know.” Billie replied as she looked in the mirror one last time. “It doesn’t hurt to look good before the party too.” 

Peyton didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to say too much. She still didn’t want to admit it out loud. It was so cliche, having a crush on your best friend. That’s why it was awkward for her to watch Billie undress, and the reason why she couldn’t stop staring at her all the time. But she couldn’t tell Billie, she just couldn’t.

Billie finished messing with her hair, touched up with her lip gloss and turned around grinning at Peyton. “All ready.” 

Peyton broke out of her daze and grinned brightly at Billie. “Awesome.” She stood up and went to grab her phone to call Emma, but Billie had moved really close to her.

“Peyton… can I ask you something?” She said. 

Peyton watched as Billie bit her bottom lip and had a worried look on her face. It must be something serious. Peyton felt her throat get dry as Billie gently took her hands and held them in her own. “O-of course you can.” Peyton stuttered. 

“Does the red dress really look good on me?” Billie asked. 

Peyton felt her heart sink at Billie’s question. What was she expecting? “Yeah it looks perfect on you.” She answered honestly.

“You really think so? I still don’t know.” Billie pouted slightly.

Peyton sighed and freed one of her hands to reach up and tuck a stray lock of hair behind Billie’s ear. “Yes. You look amazing in that dress. All eyes are going to be on you.” She frowned at this.

“Okay. I trust you.” Billie grinned. “You owe me one if no one looks at me.” 

“Deal.” Peyton said and cleared her throat. “Now let’s call Emma.”

* * *

 

Emma had walked the whole of the campus by the time Peyton and Billie had called her. She knew what the two of them were like when it came to deciding where to eat, so Emma had took it into her own hands. She told them that they were going to try the restaurant tucked away to the back of the campus. As long as they could get seats that is, it was pretty busy when she checked in there earlier. 

She told her two best friends that she was going to run over to her room to grab her purse and that she’d meet them outside of Red House. She had only been stood there about ten minutes when something had caught her eye. The building next to the Red House. She knew that it was the gym, well she assumed that it was because when they passed by this morning, people were going in and out of it dressed in gym clothes. Either that or it was a really fancy cafe. But they never really had a good look inside of it this morning, and Emma wanted to go take a look now. 

Adamant that Billie and Peyton would spot her if she moved, Emma walked slowly over to the building. She was tempted to go inside, but then the girls definitely wouldn’t see her so she walked over to one of the windows and peered inside. 

She had to admit, it was very impressive. Definitely bigger on the inside and really clean and modern. Emma moved along, still looking through the windows. She then stopped when she noticed people inside of the gym. Her focus was on the short blonde and not her other counterparts. The two guys and the girl were obviously standing around her for some reason, and they looked like they were cheering. Had that blonde lifted a heavy weight? 

Emma stepped closer to the glass and watched carefully. The blonde raised both her arms and flexed, showing off her amazing muscles. 

“Oh my god.” Emma exclaimed loudly as she stared at the blonde girl. That was so hot. 

“Hey there she is! Emma!”

Emma turned around quickly to see Billie waving at her, arm in arm with Peyton. 

Emma swiftly moved in front of the window blocking the scene inside the gym. She didn't know why, she just didn't want the others to know what she had saw. She was extremely flustered now, and could feel the blush creeping up her neck and face.

“We found you.” Billie said triumphantly as they finally reached Emma. “You weren’t where you said you were.”

“Yeah I’m sorry.” Emma started but was cut off by Billie.

“What were you looking at.” She unlinked her arm from Peyton’s and walked over to the gym’s window. “Is there a bunch of hot guys in here?”

Emma didn’t respond at first, she was too busy watching as Peyton got a dejected look on her face and looked down at the ground. 

“Em there’s like no one in here.” Billie turned around with a confused look on her face.

“Yeah I was just looking at the equipment.” Emma responded. “Not the people.” 

“Oh. Well come on then, I’m hungry.” Billie moved away from the window and grabbed Peyton’s arm again. “You said you found somewhere to eat?”

“Yeah.” Emma pointed off towards where she found the restaurant. “Over there somewhere.” 

“Neat! Let’s go!” Billie walked off, dragging poor Peyton with her.

Emma stopped and looked back through the window one more time. And as she did the blonde girl with the amazing muscles turned to face towards her. Emma tripped over herself as she tried to quickly move out of the way so she wasn’t seen. She didn’t want to be randomly staring at some girl. But did the blonde catch her looking?

As fast as she could she raced after her best friends. She really hoped she didn’t run into that girl again. Especially if she did see Emma staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo chapter 4 is here! It seems like it's a few small segments so I hope it's okay. I got Emma's surname from her real life surname for anyone who was wondering. One more chapter of introductions I promise! I'll try and get it done as soon as I can, but I have been having a bit of writer's block, probably why this chapter isn't the best.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!


	5. The Party Don’t Start 'Til I Walk In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! Wonder what's going to happen here tonight?

Chaos was the only way that Paige could describe the scene, as she watched her roommate move quickly around the room. Clothes were flying everywhere as long muttered sentences flowed out of the other girl’s mouth. Paige sat crossed legged on her bed, chin in hand as she watched curiously. Her roommate did seem like a really nice girl, and Paige knew that they would get on well, but this was a little excessive for a college party.

Brie pulled her head out of the wardrobe and pulled a white dress out with her. Paige had to admit, it was a nice dress, but it wasn't black.

Brie turned around and faced the mirror, holding the dress up to her body. She tilted her head side to side as she debated over whether it was the right dress for tonight's party.

“I think it looks good.” Paige voiced her opinion. Honestly she just wanted it to be over.

“Really?” Brie asked, turning around with a smile on her face. As nervous as she was about having a roommate, she was starting to like Paige. She hardly knew anything about the mysterious English girl, but they were getting on pretty well, and that’s all she could ask for.

“Yes Brie.” Paige replied a little impatiently now. “It’s fine.” She stood up from the bed and checked the time. Only 40 minutes until the party officially started. Surprisingly the English girl actually really liked parties, it was going to be a fun way to get to know everyone here, especially if there was good music playing.

“Are you all ready?” Brie asked Paige as she began to start reapplying her makeup. “My sister Nikki is going to meet me outside so you can walk down with us if you want.” She smiled through the mirror at the black haired girl.

The party was being held outside not too far away from the dorms. There was a small area off to the side where most of the University’s parties were thrown. It was big enough to get a DJ, a drinks table and there was even a pool. Though years and years of seniors would love to say that it was them who chose to have the parties there, in reality it was the University’s staff that first chose the area.

Paige smiled back slightly. “Thanks Brie.” She always had trouble making friends, but at least it looked like she had one now, and maybe two in Nikki.

Brie just nodded and went back to her makeup.

* * *

 

“Sasha how do I look?”

Sasha looked up from her phone to see Bayley charging back into their dorm room from where she had just ran off to the bathroom. The brunette now had her hair down from her _adorable_ side ponytail and it was curled slightly, framing her pretty face. She was wearing a white pair of jeans and a bright red shirt.

 _Beautiful_. “You look great Bayley.” Sasha replied and the cleared her throat. Sasha herself was wearing a simple black dress. She checked the time on her phone and then threw it down on the bed next to her. There wasn’t long left now until the start of the party, they agreed that they would walk down together. And Sasha was hoping that they wouldn’t run into Alexa and Nia along the way, even though she wasn’t sure if they were going to go to the party. But then again, it was a college party, of course they’d be there.

Gritting her teeth, Sasha stood up and checked over herself in the mirror. She was pretty sure she was good to go.

“I think you look great too.” Bayley said with a happy grin as bounded over to look in the mirror over Sasha’s shoulder, a small silver clutch bag in hand.

“I don’t look great.” Sasha replied, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder. “I look incredible.” She grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of her dresser and put them on. “We’re going to kill it out there tonight.”

“And not get into any fights. Right Sasha?” Bayley’s tone was teasing as she turned to look at her roommate. But then she frowned. “Why are you wearing sunglasses? It’ll get dark soon.”

“Aesthetic.”

“Oh.” Bayley nodded, but was evidently still confused.

“Come on. We can’t sit in here forever.” Sasha checked the time on her phone one last time. “It’s nearly time anyway.” She moved away from the mirror and headed over to the door.

“Sasha wait.”

Sasha paused and turned around to face Bayley, a look of concern on her face. “What’s up?”

Bayley walked forward and placed a hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “Please promise me you won’t get into any fights.” She sighed and moved her hand away. “I don’t want to tell you what to do, but… I really don’t want you to get into trouble. Not over something this stupid.”

Normally Sasha would have pulled away by now and told the other person not to tell her what to do. But the look in Bayley’s eyes made her soften. She nodded slowly and smiled. “I get it.” She placed a hand on Bayley’s shoulder now. “I’ll try my best. It’ll just be easy if I can avoid people all night.”

Bayley grinned and nodded. “As long as you try your best Sasha.”

The pink haired girl reached over to her bed to pick up her purse and returned back to the door. “Let’s go Bayley. The party is starting without us.” She opened the door, peered out into the hallway and looked left and right. She then quickly pulled her head back in and slammed the door shut, turning around with her back to the door.

Bayley’s eyes widen as this happened and she stared at Sasha. She then took a good look at her roommate’s face and realised what had just happened. “Alexa and Nia out there?” She asked with an amused look on her face.

“Yep.” Sasha lent back against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. “We don’t have to the party just yet.” She stated.

Bayley just laughed.

* * *

 

“Isn’t this so cool?”

Becky had linked her arm with Finn’s and was walking around in awe at the site of where the party was located. It was a bigger area than she thought it would be. The large area was full of people, and there was a DJ setting up and a couple of bars set up already set up, obviously with alcohol despite some students not being old enough to drink. Off to the right was a large swimming pool where a few people were swimming about, some still fully clothed.

“Oh, I didn’t realise this was a pool party.” Finn stated as the pair _carefully_ walked past the pool and headed over to the nearest bar.

“Well if you do fancy a swim, please promise me you won’t skinny dip Finny. You do remember what happened at your cousin’s birthday party right?” Becky replied, a small smirk on her face.

Finn stopped walking and Becky turned to look at his face. He went slightly pale as the memories started to rush back to him, then his cheeks turned red. “I remember. Your ma hasn’t looked at me the same way since.”

Becky just nodded and tugged on her best friend’s arm to get him to start walking again.

Once they got to the bar, they both got themselves a drink (soda, for now) and sat down on the bar stools facing the crowd of people. It was then that Becky noticed that someone was walking towards them and when she realised who it was she grinned. “Natalya hey!”

Her blonde roommate was followed closely by a guy that Becky assumed was the friend that she had mentioned earlier on in the day.

“Hey Becky how’s it going?” Natalya greeted as she smiled at the redhead and then at Finn. “This is my friend Tyson.” She said as she placed a hand on his arm. “Ty, this is my new roomie Becky.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you Becky.” Tyson said and then smiled at Finn.

“Nice to meet you too.” Becky then reached up to ruffle Finn’s hair. “This is my best friend Finn.”

Finn just rolled his eyes but then grinned and nodded at Natalya and Tyson.

“So, how long have you guys known each other?” Natalya asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Oh…” Becky looked over at Finn as her browns furrowed. “Like, since we were 10.” Finn nodded in agreement. “I moved schools and met Finn on my first day, we’ve been best friends since.”

“Through thick and thin.” Finn grinned and wrapped an arm around Becky’s shoulders.

“Wow yeah, that’s just like me and Ty.” Natalya looked over at her best friend and grinned. “And we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Exactly!” Becky grinned widely now. “It’s like you have a connection with someone that will last the rest of your life right?”

Then Becky saw her. Directly over Tyson’s shoulder, off in the distance. She was so beautiful and graceful. Her black dress perfectly complimented her long blonde hair and Becky swore she could see her gorgeous green eyes from where she was sitting. And she knew exactly who she was.

“Charlotte.” Becky whispered to herself, still staring into space.

Natalya, Tyson and Finn stopped their conversation to look over at the redhead. They hadn’t even noticed that she wasn’t listening to them.

“Becky?” Natalya asked, waving a hand in front of her roommate’s face.

Tyson looked over his shoulder to see if he could see what she was staring at.

“Rebecca Lynch.exe has stopped working.” Finn said with a shrug. He placed his drink down and stood up. “Becks? You in there?”

Becky watched Charlotte as the blonde walked around. She seemed lost and really unsure of herself. Her arms were wrapped around herself consciously and she really looked like she didn’t want to be at the party.

Reaching behind her to clumsily place her drink down on the bar, Becky stood up and turned to face the three people staring at her. “I just gotta…” She blinked a few times, looking blankly from Finn to Natalya to Tyson and back. “Gotta go do something.”

Without a second thought or even a look back, the Irish lass raced forward and over to where Charlotte was.

“Huh.” Finn exclaimed as he watched his best friend rush over to some tall, blonde girl.

“Is she normally like that?” Natalya asked, slightly amused.

Then, just as Becky did, she froze as well. The area further down the bar had cleared up and there was now one person sitting there on their own. And a huge grin appeared on Natalya’s face as she glanced over them. Oh she knew who that was, it had to be. A red snapback hat, sunglasses, short shorts and a crop top? It was the same girl she had been bumping into all day, her new neighbour.

Determination welled up inside of her and she nodded to herself. She patted Tyson on the back once and began to move away. “You know what? I kinda got to go too.” She winked at Tyson. “I’ll be right back. You boys play nice.” And quick as a flash she was gone.

“... That was a strange few minutes.” Finn said defeated as he sunk back down onto his seat.

“Tell me about it.” Tyson sat down next to him on what was previously Becky’s stool.

“Hey Finn, do you like cats?”

* * *

 

Charlotte didn’t know what she was doing here.

She didn’t belong here, with all of these people having fun and getting to know each other. She wanted so much for this to be a new start for her, a chance to get away and leave her past behind, but her self doubts were creeping up on her.

She had been bold. Charlotte didn’t often wear dresses. She was so used to all the comments that she looked like a man that she didn’t feel that she was feminine enough to be wearing a dress or a skirt. The heels she had on her feet and the makeup on her face didn’t belong either. She looked stupid.

Sighing to herself she wrapped her arms around her body, hiding it away from everyone that was looking at her, and she began to head back to her dorm

“Charlotte, hey.”

Charlotte turned her head quickly and she couldn’t believe what she saw. The redhead girl that had helped her this morning was walking over to her, with a smile on her face. It took everything inside of her to not run away and avoid speaking to anyone ever again.

“Hi. Becky right?”

Becky smiled even more when the blonde remembered her name and she nodded. “What’s up?” She placed her hands in her pockets and bounced on her feet. “I saw you over here on your own and I wondered if you wanted to join me and my friends.” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of where she just came from.

“Oh…” Charlotte was completely taken aback by what Becky said and she glanced down at her blankly. “I’m sorry what?”

The Irish woman frowned and rubbed the back of her neck slightly nervously. “Erm… me and my friend and my roommate and her friend were over there, and I saw you over here, on your own, I… I didn’t know if you wanted to join us or something.”

The taller woman was still in shock. Someone was actually asking her to hang out with a group of people? And Becky was so nice and sweet too.

“Thank you for the offer, but no thank you.” Charlotte responded and tried to smile as best as she could.

“Sure.” Becky shrugged, confused and disappointed at the reply.

Charlotte nodded once and started to back away, but not before Becky made her stop again.

“Are you okay Charlotte?”

The blonde unfolded her arms from around herself and shrugged. “Yeah sure.” Then she frowned a bit her bottom lip. “Maybe.” Another shrug. “I don’t know.”

Becky could see that the blonde was clearly fighting with some internal struggles, so she knew that she needed to take it slow and not rush the other woman. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Charlotte shook her head.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No.”

Becky smiled at the instant response to her question. And the blonde’s cheeks turned slightly red at her shook of her answer.

“Want to grab a drink?”

Charlotte paused at this question. She took a moment to survey Becky. The Irish woman was certainly being nice to her again, but there was no hint of malice behind her actions. She just seemed to be a really caring person who wanted to get to know her better. Maybe… just maybe they could be friends.

“Okay.” Charlotte replied with a genuine smile.

* * *

 

Nikki didn’t know what she did to deserve being stuck with a twin. She loved Brie to the moon and back but boy, did that girl push her buttons sometimes.

First of all, Brie asked her to come and meet up at her dorm once her and her roommate had finished getting ready, by the way - lovely roommate, really nice girl. So, the three of them walked down to the party together, until Brie realised that she forgot her purse, so for some reason all three of them went back up to the dorm room. Then, Brie was extremely indecisive with her drink choice, boy that drove Nikki crazy sometimes. And then shortly after that, Brie unloaded her and Paige’s drinks off to Nikki and dragged the English girl off to dance because the DJ was playing one of Paige’s favorite songs. Nikki was not in a dancing mood. Plus, who would hold the drinks?

Dropping down onto the nearest bar stool, Nikki placed the drinks down, took off her sunglasses and placed her head in her hands. It was going to be a long night.

“Two large cocktails? Bad day huh?” Came a voice from beside her.

Nikki jumped in surprise and quickly lifted her head up to see the one and same person that had been invaded her thoughts all day. The cute blonde girl that lives next door. Or Cat Girl, Nikki had been affectionately calling her. In her head that is, she hadn’t told Brie yet.

She looked at the easy grin that fell over the blonde’s face and she couldn’t help but smile too. “Not mine. My sister and her roommate.”

“Ah. You’re the designated driver. I get it.” Natalya nodded. “Can I sit down?”

Nikki laughed and nodded too. “Sure.” She watched the blonde carefully. “And I just haven’t got my drink yet, that’s all.”

“What you drinking?” Natalya asked as a bartender walked over to them.

“Scotch on the rocks.” Nikki replied, giving Natalya a challenging grin.

“Okay I’ll have one of those too.” Natalya grinned back.

Once their drinks arrived, Natalya took a quick sip of hers and tried to ignore the burning in her throat. “So we still haven’t actually been introduced. I’m Natalya, but you can call me Nattie.” She tried to say around a few coughs.

Nikki laughed and shook her head. “I’m Nikki.” She easily drank her Scotch, it was her drink of preference after all. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Looks like we’re going to be neighbours then Nikki.” The blonde grinned as she stopped coughing. “So we’ll be getting to know each other very well.”

“Is that so?” Nikki asks. She watches as a slow smirk appears on Natalya’s face. And Nikki is pretty sure that the blonde is flirting with her. “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

Nattie laughs takes a more braver sip of Scotch. “You should. I’m a very interesting person.” She leaned forward towards the brunette slightly.

“Oh really? I’ll hold you to that.” Nikki smirked, starting to lean in too.

“Nikki!”

Nikki sighed and turned away from Natalya and saw her sister and Paige heading towards them.

“Am I drunk?” Natalya asks as Brie gets nearer. “I’m seeing double.”

“That’s my twin sister.” Nikki mutters and turns to face the blonde. Which she then realises that she was probably about to kiss Natalya if Brie hadn’t had interrupted.

“We’ve been looking all over for you.” Brie says as she grabs her drink and sits on the stool the other side of Nikki, Paige standing in front of them. “They’re playing really lit songs, come dance with us Nikki.”

Despite the heavy blush that she knew was growing on her cheeks because of thought of possibly kissing this very beautiful stranger, Nikki turned to Brie and frowned. “Brie I was busy.”

Brie leaned forward and finally noticed Natalya, who was now talking to Paige, for the first time. “Oh.” She jumped off her seat and raced around to stand in front of the blonde. “I’m sorry. How rude of me.” She smiled. “I’m Brie, Nikki’s sister.”

“Nice to meet you Brie. I’m Natalya, Nikki’s new neighbour.” Natalya grinned and stood up. “I best get going. I accidentally abandoned a friend, so I better go and find him.” She turned back to Nikki and smirked. “See you around Nikki, hopefully soon.”

Nikki watched with disappointment as Natalya walked away. The first chance she got to talk to her and she ruined it. Great.

“She was nice.” Brie exclaimed and then grabbed her sister’s hand. “Come on Nikki, let’s go dance.”

Paige looked apologetically at her. “Sorry Nikki. I know that it was important.” She winked and walked off ahead.

Nikki sighed. Why her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS! But better late than never right? Sorry that it's taken so long but the first party chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy!


	6. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say meet-cutes!
> 
> ~
> 
> Also let's be real - we knew someone was going to fall into the pool!

“Wow. That’s a lot of people.”

Emma frowned slightly as she turned her head to look at Peyton and Billie. She was happy to see that they looked as overwhelmed as she felt.

“Guess we didn’t expect this many people to actually be here.” Billie said as she released Peyton’s hand and stepped forward so she was standing next to Emma. She placed a comforting hand on Emma’s shoulder and smiled softly. “We’ll be okay.”

Emma blinked slowly and looked over at Billie again as though she had just realised that her friend was standing there. “Huh?” Then she pulled away and cleared her throat. “Yeah sure.”

Peyton stepped forward now. “If you need to leave at any point just say. We don’t mind Em.”

Emma just nodded. But honestly she couldn’t thank her friends enough. She had struggled when it came to big crowds of people from quite a young age, she hated the anxiety it built up inside of her, most of the time she would end up feeling claustrophobic and would have a panic attack. They were lucky when they came for enrollment this morning because it was pretty quiet, but now the place was packed. Emma just hoped that she would be okay once classes started.

Taking one last look around, Emma turned her head back to glance at her friends. “Let’s go.” She said determinedly.

“A-are you sure?” Billie asked and turned to look at Peyton nervously.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Emma nodded again. “It’s now or never right?”

Peyton looked at Billie and nodded too. “Yeah now or never.”

Billie smiled brightly at Peyton, and Peyton felt her cheeks burning red. The two of them both walked forward, either side of Emma and linked their arms through their friend’s. The three of them walked forward and into the crowd of people that surrounded the campus grounds.

“I feel that we should be walking along a yellow brick road honestly.” Billie said with a grin and Peyton laughed loudly.

Emma just smiled and shook her head. “I feel that we all need a drink honestly.” She dragged her friends over to the nearest bar and hopped up on a stool. “So who’s round is first?” She asked with a grin.

* * *

 

Paige walked frantically, but carefully, around the edge of the pool, taking time to look all around her. She had looked away for two seconds and had lost sight of both Brie and Nikki. At first she had pretended that she didn’t care, they were nothing more than her roommate and her roommate’s sister. But after a moment she realised that she actually did care, a little bit. So she set off to find them, but no luck so far. 

Sighing to herself, the English girl moved away from the pool area and decided that it was best to go back to the bar where they were sitting. Hopefully that blonde girl that was flirting with Nikki was still there. Oh yeah, Paige totally knew that they were flirting, she wasn’t stupid.

Still walking around trying to find the twins, Paige was taken by surprise when she heard a loud shout.

“AJ NO!”

The raven haired girl quickly turned around to see a large group of people collected near the pool.

“Let go of me E. I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

Paige could see that a really big guy had got his arms wrapped around a really small girl and had lifted her off of the ground. After watching for a moment, she could see that this girl was soaking wet as she flailed around in the guy’s arms.

“AJ I’m sorry, it was an accident.”

There was a blonde guy standing in front of the two of them. He had his hands held up in front of him, mainly to stop this girl from kicking him, a slightly scared expression was on his face. Behind him stood another man, he hand his hands lifted high over his head, two glasses clutched tightly in them, obviously trying to to spill anything.

“Ziggler I swear to god, when I get my hands on you…” This AJ girl was still trying to break out of the hold she was in.

“Hey I said I was sorry,” The blonde turned his head. “Back me up Ryder.”

“No way Broski, you’re on your own.” The blonde’s friend shook his head.

Two men had pushed their way through the crowd that was forming around the pool and approached the large guy as he now placed AJ back on the ground.

“What happened E?” The shorter of the two asked, frowning as he took in AJ’s appearance.

“Dolph pushed AJ into the pool.” ‘E’ replied.

“Accidentally!” Dolph exclaimed as he stepped away from AJ.

“Well someone was bound to go for a swim eventually.” The shorter guy laughed. “Remember last year when Corbin pushed Hawkins in? We actually thought that no one was gonna go in, then splash! Curt goes for a midnight dip.”

AJ turned around to glare at him. “You want to go for a  _ dip _ too Woods?” It looked like she was starting to shiver. It was surprisingly cool September night in Connecticut, but the pool water must have been even colder.

The short guy shook his head and his taller friend now stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Okay guys, calm down. I’m sure it really was an accident.” He made sure that the crowd was starting to leave and then he turned to AJ and smiled. “You okay AJ?”

“Yeah thanks Kofi.” AJ wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide how cold she was from the boys. “I think I’m gonna call it a night though.” She shook her head. “No point staying out here now.”

“No, don’t go AJ.” Dolph said, now emerging from behind his friend where he had been hiding. “I’m sorry I fucked your night up. Let me buy you a drink to make up for it.”

“Yeah but she’s gotta go and get changed, she can’t stay out here all night soaking wet, she’ll freeze.” Kofi frowned. “You need to wrap up it’s a long way back.” He looked around him and realised that none of them were wearing jackets.

“Maybe I can help.” Paige spoke for the first time since she walked over. She didn’t even know that the words had left her mouth at first. Not until the six of them turned to look at her, all very confused. Paige’s mouth hung open and she began to stammer. “I… I’m sorry, I just saw what was happening. And I have a jacket.” A blush was starting to form on her pale cheeks as they all continued to stare at her.

After a moment AJ stepped forward. “Thanks.” She said softly. “But I’ll be fine.”

“No seriously, you should warm up.” Paige shimmied her way out of her black leather jacket and handed it over to AJ. “I don’t mean to impose. Just want to help, honest.” Her normal stoic self had been shattered, but she couldn’t help it, she wasn’t just going to stand by and do nothing.

AJ took the jacket from her with a raised eyebrow but didn’t question Paige any further. “Thank you.” She tugged the jacket on and wrapped it around herself, instantly feeling warmer. “I hope you don’t mind it getting wet.”

Paige shook her head. “Not at all. Now let me walk you back to your dorm. I could do with a break from this party anyway.”

“You’re both coming back though right?” Dolph asked, fumbling around in his pockets to find his wallet. “I’ll get you both a drink. AJ as an apology and random girl as a thank you.” 

AJ sighed as she looked over at him. “She has a name you know.”  She rolled her eyes and then paused, tilting her head back to look at Paige. “What is your name?” She whispered.

“Oh… I’m Paige.” The English girl replied with a small smile.

“Thank you Paige.” AJ grinned and turned back to the boys. “Okay I’m gonna go get changed, I’ll meet you back down here afterwards. Away from the pool though.” She glared at Dolph one last time and then started to walk over to the dorms, Paige having to quickly follow after her, shooting one last look at all of the boys.

The two walked in silence for the most part, not really sure what to say to the other. Until AJ broke the ice. “So, I take it you’re a freshman? Not really seen you around before.”

“Yeah. I just got here today. It’s a big place.” Paige responded.

There was an awkward atmosphere around them and neither of them could make the situation feel normal. After all, they were strangers, brought together in a strange way.  _ ‘Could be worse.’  _ Paige thought to herself.  _ ‘I could have pushed her in the pool.’  _ She took a quick glance at her companion, now finally getting an actually change to take her in. She was short that was for sure and now Paige was noticing how extremely beautiful she was, plus her punk get up was in win in her books. Taking a chance, Paige new that she had to say something else.

“So what really happened back there?” She asked as they drew closer to the Green House dorms.

AJ sighed but gave a small grin. “Dolph is clumsy. That’s what happened.” She shook her head but seemed amused at the memory. “He got excited at something Zack was showing him and was jumping around like an idiot, except he got a little too excited. And this is the end result.” She gestured to herself. “Luckily E was there to fish me out. And then Kofi went all dad on me.”

Paige gave a laugh. “Sounds like you’ve got some good friends there.”

“Yeah.” AJ agreed. “They’re a weird bunch, and Dolph can be a jerk sometimes, but they’re my boys.” She smiled softly. “What about you though Paige, made any friends yet? What’s your roommate like?”

“Oh shit, Brie!” Paige stopped dead in her tracks and looked at AJ, wide eyed.

“Who’s Brie?”

“My roommate, I totally forgot.” Paige started to pace back and forth now. “I came to the party with her and her sister and then I lost them. I was looking for them just before I ran into you. They’ll be looking for me everywhere.” She turned back to look down at the party, it didn’t look like it would be stopping anytime soon that was for sure.

“Haven’t you got either of their numbers? You could just call them or something.” AJ pointed out.

“Yes!” Paige said excitedly as she stepped forward towards AJ. “I have Brie’s number. I forgot that too.” She pointed at her right jacket pocket. “My phone’s in there could you pass it me please?”

“Sure.” AJ grabbed it out and passed it to the English girl. “Let’s get inside, you can call her while I change.”

* * *

 

“Hey Dana! Over here!”

Dana turned around to where she could hear her name being shouted from and smiled when she saw the girl from the gym this afternoon, Alicia. She was sitting at a small table with Sheamus and Cesaro, a little away from the large crowds of people and was waving at the blonde. Dana walked over to them.

“You looked a little lonely by yourself. Come sit with us, that is if you have nowhere else to be.” Alicia said, moving her purse off of the spare chair.

The blonde smiled and sank down onto the chair. “Thanks. I’ve just realised how long I’ve been on my feet all day without a proper sit down. I was just about to turn back and go to my dorm.”

“No way.” Cesaro said, shaking his head. “We can’t let a Freshman miss the first party of the year. Especially after how good last year’s was.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around Sheamus’ shoulders. “Remember when Curt fell in the pool? What a way to start the year.”

“Yeah what’s the deal?” Dana asked, her brows furrowing. “I didn’t think there would be a party on enrollment day.”

“We don’t really know either.” Sheamus shrugged. “We were just as confused last year, but when we asked our RA he said that it had been a tradition for about fifteen years.” He took a sip of his drink. “So just roll with it. All the proper freshers stuff will be starting soon enough.”

“Last year’s party was a lot of fun though. And the night is still young.” Alicia said and downed the last bit of her drink. “Okay, who’s round is next boys? Is it mine?”

“It is.” Cesaro replied, his eyes fixed on the bar. “And look who’s just getting his next round. The lovely and  _ single _ Mr Alexander.” He smirked at Alicia and then waved at a guy standing at the bar who was looking their way and then waved back.

Alicia frowned as she and Dana turned to look. “For the last time, there is nothing going on between me and Cedric.”

“I’ll go.” Dana stood up and grinned at the other three. “Let me get you all a drink to say thank you for being really friendly to me today.”

“Well I’m not gonna say no to that.” Sheamus said as he gave Dana an appreciative look. “And you’re welcome.”

After the three of them told her what they wanted, Dana moved over to the bar. As the bartender took her order, she took a good look around at the area. It may have been a very busy and loud party, but it was almost peaceful out here. Everyone was having a good time, no matter what grade they were in. And Dana knew that she was going to love it here.

She was broke out of her trance when a girl dropped down into the stool next to where she was standing. The other girl had her back to the bar and was staring out at the group of people dancing nearby. As Dana took a better look at her, she just had this feeling that she knew this girl from somewhere. “Hey. Do I know you?” She asked, biting her bottom lip as she took a good look at the girl.

* * *

Emma had to admit it, she was having a great time so far. She, Billie and Peyton had probably spent more time dancing than doing anything else, but why not? They were there to have fun. But once the space they were dancing in got full of people, Emma knew it was time to take a break. Offering to go and grab them all a drink she left the dancefloor.

Sitting down on a stool at the bar, she faced her friends, and noticed a look of horror cross Peyton’s face. She had completely stopped still and now Billie was tugging on her arms, trying to get her best friend to start dancing again now that Emma had left.  _ ‘That’s weird.’ _ Emma frowned as Billie moved even closer to Peyton, the latter turning bright red.  _ ‘Wait a second...’ _

“Hey. Do I know you?”

Emma nearly fell off her stool as the voice made her jump. She had been doing this a lot today. Whipping her head around to see who had nearly made her fall, she saw the girl from this afternoon, the hot blonde in the gym. Emma had turned as red as Peyton now as she stared back at the blonde. “What?” She asked, words failing her.

“Do I know you? I recognise you from somewhere. I just don’t know where.” Dana tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her lip. “I know I do.”

“No. I’ve never seen you before.” Emma lied, turning her head away hoping that the blonde wouldn’t figure out that she was staring at her earlier in the day.

“Come on. I know it. And I’m never wrong. What House are you in?”

“Red House.” Emma replied with a sigh.

“That must be it. We’re in the same House. Freshman right? Must have saw you move in earlier.” She turned to the barman to pay for all her drinks. “I’m Dana. It’s nice to meet you.”

Emma groaned internally and closed her eyes.  _ ‘I can’t believe we’re in the same house. This is not happening.’  _ She turned to face Dana and tried to smile. “I’m Emma. Nice to meet you too.”

Dana nodded and grinned but before she could say anything else Alicia walked up to the bar.

“Hey. Thought you might need help carrying the drinks back.” Alicia grabbed two of the drinks and grinned at Dana. “You’ve got to hurry back. Cesaro wants to tell you what happened at the first freshers party last year, it’s a great story.” She turned and walked away.

“Well, I hope to see more of you soon Emma.” Dana smiled at her one last time and raced off to catch up with Alicia.

Emma didn’t say anything, just watched the blonde girl leave. The same girl she had been practically drooling over earlier (Dana her name was, which was an adorable name that suited her Emma decided) was in the same House as her? That meant they were certain to run into each other again. But at least this meant that Dana probably didn’t see her outside of the gym watching her.  _ But _ now Emma needed to be more careful with her leering. And what did this even mean? She was just jealous of Dana’s amazing body right? Right?

Her head hurt.

“Hey Em, everything okay.”

Emma glanced up to see Peyton standing in front of her. Billie was still on the dancefloor, a concerned look on her face.

“You look kind of pale. Do you need to leave? Just say the safety word and we’ll go.” Peyton stepped forward but didn’t touch Emma.

“No, I’m fine Peyton.” Emma replied, her throat a little dry. “Just a bit lightheaded and I need a drink.”

“Well let me go get Billie. And we’ll -”

“No.” Emma interrupted Peyton. “No. You go back and dance. I’ll be fine.”

Peyton opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. She looked back at Billie who was waving her over. Turning back to face Emma she shook her head and nervously wrung her hands together. “I don’t really want to dance anymore.” She said quietly.

Emma looked up at her friend and nodded slowly. She was pretty sure she had figured it out. But she didn’t want to push Peyton into telling her something she probably hadn’t figured out herself. “You know you can tell me anything... right Pey?”

Peyton just gave one quick nod in response. “I’ll go get Billie. And tell her you’re okay.” She turned and slowly walked back over to Billie, who had moved forward to meet her halfway, still throwing worried looks at Emma.

Emma sighed loudly and turned around on her stool to face the bar. Sometimes they all just needed to breathe. But sometimes it wasn’t so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!!!!
> 
> Chapter 6 is here and I'm gonna get working on Chapter 7 ASAP!
> 
> Also, I've gone back through previous chapters and changed a couple of errors I missed. I also removed E*zo from the story. I'm sorry if you're a fan of him, just with everything that has happened I decided it was best to just remove him.
> 
> This story is nearly done now, just a few more chapters to go I think. So let's wait and see what more drama and maybe not so much drama can happen next!


End file.
